Federal Coastal Security Bureau
The Federal Coastal Security Bureau, formerly just Coastal Police (abbreviated CP), is a specialized branch of Lovia's Federal Police, that provides various services at sea, such as armed law enforcement as well as search and rescue functions. Due to it's militarized structure, it is often considered a more friendly alternative to a national navy or coast guard. The Coastal Police are not a subset of any superior armed forces, as are most other military police forces. As of June 2011, the division was reported to have approximately five hundred active officers, which stands for a significant quantity of the population. The current Chief of the Coastal Police is currently Christopher Costello. The Coastal Police have headquarters established in nearly every major city in Lovia, with at least one per state. The Coastal Police's strength is in the sea, however. They have established over twelve naval headquarters encompassing the nation, with at least one-thirds of the organization's resources dedicated entirely to the force's maritime defenses. The Coastal Police are often considered Lovia's equivalent to a naval branch due to the structural, militaristic manner in which they operate. In certain cases, the Coastal Police have operated alongside the United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force, to form an even more navy-like system. Distinguishable units and branches Alpha-1 "Noble" Team A unit composed of the six original enlistees of the Coastal Police, Alpha-1 "Noble" Team was stationed at the Noble City Coastal Police Outpost, which is how they earned their namesake. The team was stationed in the Old Harbor neighborhood until the Lovian Civil War. After LCPCOP Costello departed from Noble City for Seven, during the early stages of the war, or the Northern Lovian Riots, Costello had temporarily dropped contacts with Noble Team. The team had supposedly vanished in the later-half of October, when the Oslobodenia movement had risen in Noble City. When Costello returned, he found that the base was raided and was serving the insurrectionists as the headquarters for Oslobodenian figure Vadim Smith. The whereabouts and status of Noble Team is unknown, however, it can be assumed that the team was killed in action. Until this can be confirmed, however, they are being reported as missing in action. LCPCOP Costello has expressed an interest in designing a monument in their honor, and having it placed in Old Harbor when the war is over. Bravo-7 Squad "Bros in Arms" Bravo-7 Squad, humorously recognized as the "Bros in Arms" after the Northern Lovian riots, is an elite unit of the Lovian Costal Police, stationed at the base on British Island. During the riots, the team would play a major role in fending-off rioters and eliminating the threat that they posed at sea. In this situation, COP Costello himself joined the squad, as an asset vital to their numerous victories during the conflict. Sigma-1 Tactical Operations Dispatch Platoon Widely regarded as the "minutemen" of the Lovian seas, Sigma-1 Tactical Operations Dispatch Platoon is an emergency reinforcement unit stationed on a naval base, literally anchored into the waters located roughly-near the center of the archipelagos. The operations of the platoon are highly classified, and the unit is only called into action once a serious threat has been identified, with these often being cases of counter-terrorism. Sigma-1 is, and was always lead by Commander Matthew McComb. Sigma-1 participated in the Lovian Civil War, particularly the filtration of southern Noble City, after joining-up with strayed United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force fireteams. LCPCOP Costello suggested that the two units merge and form the Sigma-1/UNLOR Joint Task Force, which lead to their victory. Outposts A list of Coastal Police outposts. * Noble City Coastal Police Outpost - Sebastian Street 4, Old Harbor, Noble City, Sylvania * Sofasi Coastal Police Outpost - History Avenue 11C, Sofasi, Asian Island, Clymene * Adoha Coastal Police Outpost - Ferguson Beach, Adoha, Truth Island, Clymene * Kinley Coastal Police Outpost - 12 Auburn Avenue, Old Kinley, Kinley, American Island, Seven * British Island Coastal Police Outpost - Norhteastern tip, British Island, Seven * Newhaven Coastal Police Outpost - 20 Northern Abby Avenue, Abby Springs, Newhaven, Kings * Portland Coastal Police Outpost - 8 Fourrier Avenue, Hurket-on-Kings, Portland, Kings See also * Long Walk Memorial * Lovian Civil War * Special Forces of Lovia * The Long Walk Category:Organization Category:Government Category:Military Category:Police Category:Civil War Category:Federal Police